gods_of_olympusfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirits
Spirits were the personified concepts of the Ancient Greeks. Known Spirits *Achlys (Ἀχλύς), spirit of misery and sadness; or the never-ending night *Adephagia (Ἀδηφαγία), spirit of greed *Adikia (Ἀδικία), spirit of injustice and doing the wrong thing *Aergia (Ἀεργία), spirit of laziness *Agon (Ἀγών), spirit of contest, who had an altar at Olympia, where the Olympic Games were held *Aedus (Αἰδώς), spirit of modesty and respect *Aisa (Αἴσα), personification of fate *Alala (Ἀλαλά), spirit of the war cry *Alastor (Ἀλάστωρ), spirit of blood feuds and vengeance *Aletheia (Ἀλήθεια), spirit of truth *The Algea (Ἄλγεα), spirits of pain and suffering *Achos (Ἄχος), trouble or distress *Ania (Ἀνία), ache or anguish *Lupe (Λύπη), pain or sadness *Alke (Ἀλκή), spirit of ability and courage *Amechania (Ἀμηχανία), spirit of helplessness *The Amphilogiai (Ἀμφιλογίαι), spirits of disputes and debates *Anaideia (Ἀναίδεια), spirit of ruthlessness, and the unforgiving *The Androktasiai (Ἀνδροκτασίαι), spirits of killing in the battles *Angelia (Ἀγγελία), spirit of messages and announcements *Apate (Ἀπάτη), spirit of deceit *Apheleia (Ἀφέλεια), spirit of simplicity *Aporia (Ἀπορία), spirit of difficulty *The Arae (Ἀραί), spirits of curses *Arete (Ἀρετή), spirit of virtue and goodness *Atë (Ἄτη), spirit of mischief, delusion, and ruin *Corus (Κόρος), spirit of over-indulgence *Dikaiosyne (Δικαιοσύνη), spirit of justice *Dolos (Δόλος), spirit of tricks and deception *Dysnomia (Δυσνομία), spirit of anarchy and lawlessness *Dyssebeia (Δυσσέβεια), spirit of disrespecting the gods *Ekecheiria (Ἐκεχειρία), spirit of truce, and stopping fights; honoured at the Olympic Games *Elpis (Ἐλπίς), spirit of hope *Epiphron (Ἐπίφρων), spirit of careful thought *Hedylogos (Ἡδύλογος), god of flattery and flirting *Himeros (Ἵμερος), god of sexual desire *Pothos (Πόθος), god of lust *Eulabeia (Εὐλάβεια), spirit of discretion and caution *Eunomia (Εὐνομία), goddess of good law and order *Eupheme (Εὐφήμη), spirit of praise, applause, and shouts of triumph *Eupraxia (Eὐπραξία), spirit of well-being *Eusebeia (Eὐσέβεια), spirit of loyalty, duty and respect *Euthenia (Εὐθενία), spirit of wealth *Heimarmene (Εἵμαρμένη), personification of the fate of the universe *Homados (Ὅμαδος), spirit of the noise of battle *Homonoia (Ὁμόνοια), spirit of agreements *Horkos (Ὅρκος), spirit of oaths *Horme (Ὁρμή), spirit of energetic activity, impulse or effort *Hybris (Ὕβρις), spirit of sadistic behaviour *The Hysminai (Ὑσμῖναι), spirits of fighting and combat *Ioke (Ἰωκή), spirit of battles *Kakia (Kακία), spirit of bad habits and bad morals *Kalokagathia (Καλοκαγαθία), spirit of nobility *The Keres (Κῆρες), spirits of violent death *Koalemos (Κοάλεμος), spirit of stupidity *Kydoimos (Κυδοιμός), spirit of confusion and the noise of battle *Lethe (Λήθη), spirit of forgetfulness, and of one of the rivers in the underworld *The Litae (Λιταί), spirits of prayer *Lyssa (Λύσσα), spirit of rage *The Machai (Μάχαι), spirits of fighting and combat *Mania (Μανία), spirit or spirits of insanity *The Moirai (Μοίραι), or "Fates" *Clotho (Κλωθώ), who spins the life thread *Lachesis (Λάχεσις), who measures the life thread *Atropos (Άτροπος), who cuts the life thread *Momus (Μῶμος), spirit of mockery, blame and criticism *Moros (Μόρος), spirit of doom *The Neikea (τὰ Νείκη), spirits of feuds and arguments *Nomos (Νόμος), spirit of law *Oizys (Ὀϊζύς), spirit of sadness *Epiales (Ἐπιάλης), spirit of nightmares *Palioxis (Παλίωξις), spirit of retreat from battle *Peitharchia (Πειθαρχία), spirit of obeying *Penia (Πενία), spirit of poverty and need *Penthus (Πένθος), spirit of mourning *Pepromene (Πεπρωμένη), personification of the fate of the universe, similar to Heimarmene *Philophrosyne (Φιλοφροσύνη), spirit of kindness *Philotes (Φιλότης), spirit of friendship, affection and sex *The Phonoi (Φόνοι), spirits of murder and killing *Phthonus (Φθόνος), spirit of envy and jealousy *Pistis (Πίστις), spirit of trust *Poine (Ποίνη), spirit of punishment and penalty for the crime of murder *Polemos (Πόλεμος), personification of war *Ponos (Πόνος), spirit of hard labour *Poros (Πόρος), spirit of being able to accomplish something *Praxidike (Πραξιδίκη), spirit of getting justice *Proioxis (Προίωξις), spirit of pursuit on the battlefield *Prophasis (Πρόφασις), spirit of excuses *The Pseudologoi, spirits of lies *Ptocheia (Πτωχεία), spirit of begging *Soter (Σωτήρ) and Soteria (Σωτηρία), spirits of safety *Sophrosyne (Σωφροσύνη), spirit of moderation, self-control, temperance, and discretion *Techne, spirit of art and skill *Thrasos (Θράσος), spirit of boldness Category:Immortals Category:Spirits